


Long Way Home

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Slice of Life, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: Bruce has found that an old routine has become a new comfort.





	

It was 6 a.m. and Bruce was wide awake and full of energy. 

Tony was dead to the world next to him, and not likely to stir for a couple more hours. Not wanting to disturb him, Bruce slipped out of bed, quietly grabbed some clothes and his sneakers, and headed to his suite.

 

Bruce didn't spend much time here anymore. It mostly served as storage area for him, as well as a retreat to have some alone-time on those days when he needed peace and quiet to sort things out.

He took a quick shower, if for no other reason than to get his mop of hair under control. After scrounging around for a towel, he opened the cabinet to find the toothpaste. It was then that he realized a lot of his supplies were running low. He really had been neglecting this place lately.

But if he wasn't frequenting it as often, it only meant that he was more involved with his friends, and living contentedly with Tony. It all happened so gradually. He'd barely been aware of the changes. A nearly empty tube of toothpaste which, hey, expired last month, served to punctuate the revelation.

He smiled at the man looking back at him from the foggy mirror. There was a time not so long ago when he couldn't bring himself to do that. But damn if this new life didn't feel real to him. He wanted to believe in it, and his place within. 

 

It was a good thing he'd brought some clothes with him, because aside from a few pairs of socks and underwear there wasn't much to choose from in his dresser. Tony had systematically bought Bruce an entire new wardrobe. And though Tony had an extensive wardrobe of his own, Bruce's clothes were able to share space in the master bedroom. He opted to keep most of his suits and formalwear - outfits he didn't use as often, here in the suite.

He came across a couple of items from the old days. The rusty-orange button down, and the purple one. Tony says the purple is his favorite. Even made Bruce wear it on Tony's last birthday. And Tony was very careful when he took it off of Bruce later that night. He chuckles at the mental image of Tony folding it neatly and laying it across a chair, while all the other garments landed on the floor. It was kinda sweet, actually.

After throwing on a t-shirt and cargo shorts, Bruce laced up his sneakers and headed out.

 

He didn't run into anyone in the hall or during the elevator ride to the lobby. Even the streets of New York City hadn't become crowded yet. 

Oh, that's right. Today was Sunday. Even better.

He made his way to the park, and once there he turned his body on auto-pilot. His feet carried him forward without Bruce having to give it much thought.

Bruce used to do a lot of walking. Occasionally he was able to buy or barter for a bicycle, but more often than not he was relegated to the feel of the earth under his feet. Having to do something out of necessity rarely results in an affection for the process. At that time in his life it was just a means to get from one place to the next.

Some days he'd walk for hours on end. He hoped that maybe, if he walked long enough, he'd walk straight into another life.

But that never happened.

Turns out that he was driven to his new life in a fancy car by a stunning man who wouldn't take no for an answer.

 

The new atmosphere had provided many distractions to keep him busy. At first, he became consumed by his work. Tony often had to remind him that he didn't need to make up for lost time all in one day. And when Bruce finally allowed himself a less torturous work pace, newfound friends began to fill in the gaps in his days. 

All of that would have been more than enough to keep Bruce happily occupied. But then one of those friends bloomed into something even more unexpected and special than all of the fine things he'd been gifted with.

Bruce never knew how much space in his heart had been vacant until Tony filled the void.

 

After he settled in to his new and vastly improved reality, Bruce began to feel that something was amiss. He'd become restless. Not the old familiar instinct to run, or even the desire to move on.

Bruce simply needed to move.

He'd become so accustomed to walking that he found he actually missed it. And when he tried it out, it was a remarkably different experience for him now.

It was no longer necessary to be constantly on guard. He didn't have to focus his attention on the sights and sounds of danger, as he would trudge along from place to place. Instead, Bruce was afforded the luxury of admiring the scenery and hearing the birds sing during leisurely strolls. He could re-energize in the sunshine, rather than hide in the shadows. It refreshed his soul.

 

On this day Bruce had to cut his walk a little short, as the vivid sun gave way to less cheerful clouds. He hoped he'd make it back to the tower without getting rained on.

With about a half-mile to go, he came upon a familiar figure sitting on a bench. Tony was all smiles as he twirled an umbrella in his hand.

Bruce was baffled. "How did you know I'd be here?"

Tony got up. "You have a couple of very predictable routes. It wasn't hard to figure it out." 

His partner began walking and Bruce followed. "You've had JARVIS track me when I go out for a walk? Don't you think that's a little extreme? I mean, do you really need to know where I go each time I leave?" He wasn't angry, but it did feel a little like an invasion of privacy.

Tony concluded that hearing it out loud like that did make it sound slightly on the possessive side. He abruptly stopped in his tracks and voiced his true intent. "No, no. It's not where you go that's important." His eyes wandered off to the side, "I just want to know that you're coming back." 

Bruce's heart swelled as Tony meekly sought out his eyes again. 

And he will be forever thankful that he got into the car that day.

He reached for Tony's hand, then set their feet back in motion toward home. 

"I'll always come back."


End file.
